The light
by Fan-Ncis-Fic
Summary: [sucks at summaries]. OS which takes place after 3x18. Fitz & Olivia are in Vermont. Fitz is still not over Jerry's death and Livvie tries her best to comfort her. Completely OLITZ Thanks to ILoveWriting1996 for all her help! Read and let me know!


Hi ! This OS is the first story about Scandal I wrote (although I had a thousand ideas, I never get to write them down) and my third story in english!  
This story takes place after the final 3x18 so Jerry is dead and Livvie left Fitz. The music "The light" is by album leaf and it's THEIR song. The one used in nearly every Olitz moment in the show.

A **HUGE **thanks to I Love Writing 1996 who helped me very very much. I haven't written a thing for ages and she nicely agreed to beta me, corrected me, advised me and if you like this OS (and I hope you will) it's also thanks to her writing skills. It wouldn't be half good without her.

You can also listen to "You light up my life" by Debbie Boone because the lyric fits very much (Thanks to Ilovewriting1996 for showing me that song!)  
Alright, I let you read now! I hope you'll enjoy and let me know xx

* * *

It had been three weeks since her lover's son had been murdered in cold blood. Three weeks since her mother had been handled and her father reinstated as head of B-613. Three weeks since one of her gladiators had been assassinated. Three weeks since she hopped on a plane to Cuba with a man that didn't have her heart, abandoning her life, her gladiators - her love.

Olivia tossed and turned from troubled sleep in her massive bed. She reached for her love, but felt nothing but cold silk sheets. She sat up and strained to see in the darkness. She touched the other side of the bed once more only to find that she was all alone. She suddenly heard the sweet, melancholic sound of the piano. She knew exactly what the song meant. With a soft sigh she stood up, took her robe off of the chair beside the bed and ventured downstairs.

As Olivia walked into the main room of the Vermont home that Fitz had designed just for her, she found him playing with only the light from the bright moon that streamed through the capacious windows. She slowly made her way towards him and sat next to him on the bench. Fitz continued playing with his eyes closed, trying to block out everything except the sound of the piano. Olivia had always known he was an exceptional pianist, but wasn't aware that he knew how to play their song. Watching his face as he played with passion and fluidity, she didn't just know, but could also feel the pain he was suffering. With the subtle tremble of his fingers and tightening of his jaw, she knew that he had relived Jerry's death all over again in his dreams.

As Olivia studied Fitz, she began to hate herself for what she had done to him. To have just up and left the way she did for two weeks with Jake, knowing the emotional torture her love was enduring, broke her heart. At the time she had thought it best to just stay away from Fitz considering everything they had been through, but she had quickly realized that she couldn't forget about the love of her life that easily. When she returned home, she was devastated to see him so broken and destroyed. The moment Fitz had seen her standing in his office, he just wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could without breaking her small frame and asked her to go with him to Vermont. Olivia in turn held him in a tender embrace, lovingly combing her slender fingers through his lush, brown hair as his body shook from silent sobs of agony.

Olivia closed her eyes as Fitz played the last measure of the song. A few seconds after the song ended, Olivia laid her head on his shoulder and gently placed her hands on top of his, intertwining their fingers.

"That was beautiful," she complemented, her voice filled with emotion. "I didn't know that you could play our song."

Fitz tenderly caressed her hand and let out a quivering sigh as he kept his eyes closed. "It's my favorite song," he sweetly informed.

"Mine, too," she replied, smiling as she moved closer to him, her thigh touching his. Olivia raised her hand and stroked his cheek. "You dreamed about him again," she said, looking at his worn, yet still handsome face.

Fitz slowly opened his eyes and nodded his head. "How...How did you know?" he asked in a whisper, fearing that he would crumble at any moment.

Olivia could see all the sadness in his beautiful ocean-blue eyes. "Sometimes you talk in your sleep,"she answered.

Suddenly Fitz's body shook as tears steamed down face. He clenched his fist forgetting that he and Olivia's fingers were still laced together. Olivia swiftly moved her hand from his grip and wrapped her arms around his muscular frame. He held her tightly, burying his face in the crevice of her neck. "It's okay, Fitz. I'm here for you. I'm here," she assured him as she gently caressed his back.

Fitz slowly gazed into her eyes. He loved her so much that it hurt and the last thing he wanted was for her to see him in such a vulnerable state. He pulled away from her and stood up leave her presence when she grabbed his hand and stood in front of him. She sweetly cupped his face in her hands. "Fitz, just stand here with me, okay?" she softly requested, tears filling her eyes. "For one minute," she added, letting out a sad sigh.

He breathed in deeply before speaking. "I see him everywhere," he admitted. "It's so hard, Liv...not having my boy - my son." He paused before continuing. "I miss him so much," he said, his voice cracking with emotion as he closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Olivia gently wiped away his tear. She then placed her hands on the nape of his neck. Although the moonlight was no longer streaming through the window as brightly, Olivia could see everything. Her heart was crushed at the sight of her love being so shattered and there wasn't anything she could do to fix it.

"I know, Fitz. I know," she said. She stood on the tip of her toes and pecked his cheek. She then gazed at him, guilt consuming her as she thought about the part her own mother played in the young boy's murder. Sometimes she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror, for every time she saw her reflection, she was reminded of the tragedy and that she had murderers for parents. "I'm so... I'm so sorry that this happened," she broke down.

Fitz opened his eyes and looked at Olivia's beautiful tear streaked face as she turned from him. "Look at me."

Olivia slowly looked at him.

"It is not your fault. You had nothing to do with what happened," he comforted, knowing that she still felt guilty about the situation. "You are not your parents."

Olivia laid her head against Fitz's toned chest as he enveloped her in his arms. They stayed like that for a while. Fitz pulled back a little and gazed into Olivia's gorgeous brown eyes. "I love you, baby. I will always love you," he whispered to her."

Olivia peacefully stroked his hair. "I will always love you, too, Fitz," she gently replied, smiling lovingly at him before caressing his cheek, wiping off all traces of tears. She then tenderly kissed his lips. He returned the kiss, deepening it. Once their lips parted, they just stood, forehead against forehead.

"You are my light, Olivia,"he told her in the darkness before capturing her lips with his own, kissing her again. She responded to his slow and caring kiss.

After they parted, she whispered to her love, "You are my light, too."


End file.
